Thank you
by Danielle9389
Summary: You gave me your everything, your love your smiles...so thank you.  Kakashi and Sakura pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first one shot pls be nice :D no flames**

**Anyways if you like this pairing I have a multi chapter story about them hahah :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>I woke up at the movement of my companion under the blanket. A flash of pink caught my eye as it snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my strong arms around her and kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Good morning," I mumbled in her hair; I could smell the scent of cherry blossoms emitting from her hair.

"Dad, I'm late! Get up!" Ryuu, my ten year old son said barging through my bed room door. My companion groaned under me wrapping her arms around me.

"Ryuu nee-chan! Shut up! I'm still sleeping!" Haruko, my five year old daughter yelled before giving me a kiss on my cheeks and unwrapping herself from the blanket I was sharing with her.

"Good morning daddy. Is mommy back yet from her mission?" She asked me. I saw Ryuu's green eyes saddened at the topic.

"Not yet honey," I told her as I carried her into my arms, but she wiggled out of my grasp and ran pass her brother and into her room. She was probably going to get ready for her play date with Manami, Hinata's and Naruto's five year old daughter. I put my regular attire, but minus the jonin vest. My protector covering my sharingan eye.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto's obnoxious voice rang in my ear.

"What would Sakura-chan say? When Ryuu doesn't make it in time for school?" He said louder I bonked him on his head, it was a habit I caught from my wife.

"Well, Haruko is in her room. So, Ryuu let's go." I mumbled grabbing my son's hand and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Dad," Ryuu started as we were jumping from roof to roof. I looked at him with my lone eye. He didn't meet my gaze, he kept his green eyes planted on his feet. I went toward him, wrapping my arms around his body and kissing the top of his head.

"Ryuu, its okay I miss mommy too." We arrived at the academy surprisingly on time, once I dropped him off I made my way to the memorial stone. I grazed my hand over the engravings of the four people I love the most, but my tears fell when I read the last one.

'Sakura Hatake' it said. It had been two years ago when the love of my life died in Sasuke's arms. I couldn't blame him, they were in an A-rank mission when they were attacked. They were too outnumbered and Sasuke was in critical condition, but instead of running just like he told her to; she tried to heal him and an enemy nin plunged his katana through her heart. Her last words were, "Tell Kakashi I love him." Sasuke, full of anger killed everyone in his path despite his critical condition. After he carried her back to Konoha; at first I was full of sorrow and regret but I had to live for our children. Sakura and I promised each other, if one of us happens to die then the remaining will have to pull through for the kids.

"Sakura, it's been two years now. Ryuu has grown up, he has my silver hair and your emerald eyes that remind me so much of you. He is also graduating soon at the age of ten. He has your cheerful personality and he misses you a lot. He knows you're not coming back. He also has the ability to use the sharingan in both eyes, although since he's not an Uchiha his chakra depletes faster, so Sasuke has been helping. Haruko, she's five now. She has your long pink hair and my eyes of course, and I'm proud to say she also inherited my sharingan in both eyes, but again her chakra depletes faster, but Sasuke is helping her too. I'm sorry to say that she adapted to Naruto's ramen obsession. Another thing, they both have very good chakra control just like you. They can smash things just like you. " I chuckled still letting the tears flow then I continued, "But, she is still waiting for you…Ryuu and I still haven't told her; I know it would break her heart."

"Dad, I know mommy isn't coming back. I always asked hoping that you'll say yes." Haruko's voice echoed in my ear. I turned and found her in Sasuke's arms smiling sadly at me.

"I saw the letter that Grandma Tsunade wrote. Explaining my mommy's death." She explained to me. I gave her a sad smile as I took her from Sasuke's arms and into mine, but I kept silent.

"Daddy, it's okay. Ryuu and I will never leave you. Mommy I'm going to be a great kunoichi. Thank you I love you." She said looking at the engraving.

"Haruko is right. Mommy you'll stay in our hearts forever. We love you. We'll take care of dad." Ryuu spoke up as he showed up with Naruto.

"Sakura I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. It's all my fault, but I promise you; I WILL protect Kakashi, Ryuu and Haruko with my life." Sasuke said his tears dripping down his face.

I smiled under my mask as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, it's not your fault it was never your fault. You were her friend/brother; she knew the risks. Plus you're Haruko's and Ryuu's uncle, well more like they're second dad they don't want to see you sad." I mumbled. Ryuu and Haruko ran up to him and gave him kisses.

I turned to Sakura once more and mumbled, "you gave me everything; your love, your smiles and two beautiful and healthy children. So, thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Tell me how it is! NO FLAMES please<strong>

**Read my other story Stronger Better and review! **


	2. News! NEED TO READ

**Hey guys HyunMin here. **

**First I am deeply sorry that this isn't an update (if this is a multichaptered story) and I changed my author's name**

**Second, the reason why is because I am typing from my phone right now because my laptop will not let me publish anything. I can only publish on my phone. **

**Third, I CAN'T respond to reviews or pms using my laptop either. I have to go and use my phone (which is super hard) **

**Fourth, I want to let you guys know that I made a TWITTER ACCOUNT:** _ Hyun_Min93_** as a way to stay in touch with my fellow readers and reviewers. I will tweet about the progress of the chapters, I am writing (you can even bug me about updating haha) You can also send me questions, suggestions, ideas or if you just want to chat I can talk to you there ^_^ I hope I get to see you guys there! **

**Sorry Again! **


End file.
